dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
DC Animated Universe:Featured article nominations/Archive
This is an Archive page for the DC Animated Universe:Featured article nominations project. Green boxes mean approved nominations and red mean rejected. November 2008 The Cat and the Claw (3/0) *'Nominated by:' SFH 22:05, 5 October 2008 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' Support # Yeah, it's a good article and it's been a while since a episode was featured. ― Thailog 22:21, 5 October 2008 (UTC) #Nominated. -- SFH 17:43, 6 October 2008 (UTC) #Dido. --Matches Malone 12:25, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments December 2008 Harley Quinn (2/O) *'Nominated by:' Thailog 11:01, 10 October 2008 (UTC) *'Nomination comments:' It's pretty detailed and referenced. Support #The DCAU's most famous character deserves a little attention. -- SFH 18:52, 1 November 2008 (UTC) #I agree with you both. This article would probably draw some more attention to the wiki, because nobody dislikes Harley! All in all (in her own words), a "swell" choice! --Matches Malone 00:52, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments January 2009 Over the Edge (3/1) Support # It's been a while since a episode has been nominated and this one has it all: detailed plot, pictures, quotes, trivia... Also, it's a fan favorite. ― Thailog 12:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC) #Personally, I don't dig "bad dream" episodes, but I must admit, the page is well written. -- SFH 17:52, 30 November 2008 (UTC) # Fan fav for me too - also, it features the entire Bat-family, half of the GCPD in speaking roles, and a busload of villains. When I first came to this wiki, I was a bit disappointed it was only a stub. It grew rapidly. -- Tupka217 21:22, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Oppose # It IS an intriguing episode and it's well written, but I think that we've almost compeletly fallen into the "Bat-Trap." We have 13 out of 27 (14 out of 27 condidering the re-run of Poison Ivy) featured articles that have a direct link with Batman, either they are rogues of his (or Terry's) or they are episodes based on his show. That's almost half of our featured articles. Now we're considering another episode in his series. If it passes, that's 3 Batman related articles in a row. Enough with Batman for now. I'd say we should consider a different character's rouges or episodes. MrWhitman 05:55, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Comments #You make a very good point, MrWhitman, but the truth is if there are so many Batman related featured articles is because no one really cared enough about FAs as to getting involved with nominations and voting. This usually forced me to appoint one myself, and I generally went with a well-written and illustrated article. I'm glad you are finally showing an interest in it, and I wish I didn't have to be always the first one to nominate an article. That said, if the other voters are up to it, I'll recant my vote in favor of the other article. ― Thailog 09:53, 1 December 2008 (UTC) February 2009 Legacy (5/0) Support # This article was a pivitol article in the DCAU. From this episode, came the Project Cadmus story arc and Batman's distrust of Superman. This episode also shows a darker side of Superman that is rarely seen and the only time that Superman managed to beat Darkseid. Finally, this was the last episode of and a very important one. MrWhitman 06:03, 1 December 2008 (UTC) # Since Over the Edge made it as January's article, I think this would be a great one for February. -- Tupka217 09:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) # Agreed. ― Thailog 14:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) #Ditto. -- Matches Malone 20:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) # It was a good episode. -- SFH 20:32, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments March 2009 Bat-Signal (3/0) Support # It's well-written and detailed. ― Thailog 23:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) # Thinking outside the box. -- SFH 06:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) # Agreed. Tired of episodes. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 04:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Just a comment for now; maybe we could pick an article that's a little bit more "obscure" this time around? I'm not really sure what necessarily constitutes obscurity, but maybe something like a lesser-known hero, etc.? Just a thought... --Matches Malone 13:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :I agree. I was thinking of an object or voice actor. ― Thailog 20:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) *It is detailed and well-sourced, but I think it's a little bit too "and then... and then.."-y, if you catch my drift. It needs some longer chunks of text rather than a white line every three lines. -- Tupka217 23:16, 6 February 2009 (UTC) *Very nice. Odd choice, but I enjoy the article. I also am a little bit tired of all the episodes getting FA status. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 04:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) April 2009 Toyman (1/1) Support # This a rather unusual character who actually made it into the mainstream comics in a way replacing the previous version. MrWhitman 22:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Only because the article is not nearly as detailed as it should be, given that the character has had more appearances than Cheetah. ― Thailog 23:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Comments Cheetah (2/0) Support # This a more obscure character as it has had only a couple of significant appearances, otherwise it appeared as background character. The article is as expanded as it can be for such a character, and the BG info section is also detailed and mentions the peculiar oversight that allowed her "resurrection." ― Thailog 23:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) # Since April is coming fast, better vote for one. Cheetah is an interesting character, and her article is as good as it can be (and better in comparison to Toyman). --Tupka217 19:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments May 2009 Justice Lords (5/0) Support # This was a group that was pivotal in the storylines of both and , driving the actions of various characters throughout nearly an entire season. --Angelqueen04 21:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) # I agree. That was one of Cadmus' main arguments/excuses for targeting the Justice League. If I'm not mistaken, the very reason they recruited all those other heroes was to keep that situation from ever happening again. --Thejluninja 01:42, 21 April 2009 (UTC) #― Thailog 10:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) #SFH 04:13, 29 April 2009 (UTC) # -- Tupka217 14:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments June 2009 KGBeast (1/2) Support #KGBeast could benefit from a good image but at least it's not conjectural and KGBeast was one of the more popular villains of the Society to be made into an action figure. The character has appeared in several episodes and not all his appearances in DCAU are cameos. --Duel44 22:28, 6 May 2009 (UTC). Oppose #I'm sure we have better articles than that. ― Thailog 22:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) #I agree. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Comments Joker (5/0) Support #Why has this not been featured already? It follows every policy I know, and is very well written and detailed. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) #― Thailog 09:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) # With the new images, support as well. -- Tupka217 11:06, 10 May 2009 (UTC) #That makes four of us. --Thejluninja 19:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) #Great article. Deserves it. Oppose Comments July 2009 James Gordon (1/3) Support # Well, first, Gordon was the most ardent supporter of Batman outside of the Bat-family/household. He also was the one outside of the Bat-family/household that Bruce cared most about. --Thejluninja 01:17, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose #I don't know, it could do with expanding. As well, it fails to source anything and is lacking images. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 05:05, 17 May 2009 (UTC) #I agree. ― Thailog 07:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) #Agree with both of the above. Right now, his fiction section is as large as his background information section. -- Tupka217 09:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Comments Two-Face (2/2) Support # A lot of detail and very well written. Also, many images make the article even better. Almost no redundant links.--DCritic 22:19, 2 June 2009 (UTC) # I agree. It is well written and informative. -- SFH 21:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose # It fails to meet criterion #8: "be completely referenced for all available material and sources." ― Thailog 21:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) #Awesome page, but fails to source any information. The Flash {talk} 16:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Comments Superman (Justice Lord) (3/1) Support: #Rare to have an alternate-universe character page as an FA. Sources all included. The Flash {talk} 16:46, 8 June 2009 (UTC) #I agree. I also try to capture some images before the end of the month. ― Thailog 19:07, 9 June 2009 (UTC) # Well sourced, well written. It's a little quick after Justice Lords was a FA itself, but as Supes is the pivotal character of the Lords, I certainly think it has notoriety. -- Tupka217 21:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments The Riddler (1/1) Support # No bad links, not poorly written, plenty of images, and a major villain in Batman's rogues gallery. --Duel44 16:01, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Per comments. ― Thailog 10:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Comments # I'm gonna have to disagree with the first one. Daniel Mockridge is still a redlink. Deleting it and then saying the articler is flawless is more flawed than having a featured article with a red link still in it. -- Tupka217 17:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) # The images seem to be of below-average quality, too. -- Tupka217 17:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC) # Sorry. I just thought Daniel Mockridge was too minor of a character to have much on a good page and that enough was already covered in the "Riddler" article. -- Duel44 :# Every character (bar background extras), no matter how small, gets his or her own page. -- Tupka217 07:43, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Shade (1/3) Support #Shade is a very powerful, but often unappreciated villian. I think he would make a great featured article. I will be doing some work on his artilce. I will also be wearing a Shade costume to Dragon Con in september. --Preator 18:32, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Oppose # If you intend to improve it, do so. Don't nominate until you're finished. -- Tupka217 18:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) # Ditto. ― Thailog 19:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) #Also agreed. The Flash {talk} 20:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Comments August 2009 Terry McGinnis's Batsuit (3/0) Support # It's long (the longest page on the wiki), comprehensive, well sourced (extremely well sourced). I'll upload some more images for it. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 12:34, 18 July 2009 (UTC) # It meets all requisites. ― Thailog 13:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) # Agreed, though part of me wants to change the font on the "Image Unavailable" signs to the same font as the DCAU wiki. Does anyone know what that font is by chance? -- USSMariner 18:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments September 2009 Renee Montoya (4/0) Support # I know nominating own work is sort of a sin, but I can't think of any other good article that isn't close to anything already featured. The article covers most of her appearances (most of them are walk-on anyway), including , is well sourced and has very little red links. It's an interesting character, and like Harley Quinn, adopted in the comics. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 21:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) # Absolutely. ― Thailog 22:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) # Yowza, nice job! Sourced and informative - that's a lot for someone I'd normally see and think "Oh, another policeman, great," but nope, here we go. Nice job! The Flash {talk} 02:20, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :#'Comment,' though - where's the reference for "She also became closer to Bullock over time" in the fourth paragraph? The Flash {talk} 02:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose # She's only a secondary character, we should be voting for people who have made it big time :: Just move to the bit higher on this page, where we totally disagree with you. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 18:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::I invalidated this vote as per what was previously agreed upon regarding secondary characters. ― Thailog 09:38, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Comments Wonder Woman (1/2) Support # She is on of the most prominent characters in all of Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. She always has great episode like The Savage Time and This Little Piggy and never disappoints. Oppose # She has already been featured TWICE. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 18:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) # Ditto. ― Thailog 09:38, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Comments # I reorganized the original nominator's comment into one vote. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 18:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) October Katma Tui (2/0) Support # well written and puts all the available informationin, it may not look like much but it is telling you all the available info. people are saying we need important characters from the series' not minor or secondary. but what about minor and secondary characters that are very well written, this is about featured articles not important characters. pictures are good. # Because the redlink on the main page is not pretty. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 15:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oppose # Fails at points 1, 3, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Comments # Since support is in votes, not in arguments, I combined the nominator's points into one vote. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) # Points 3, 7, 8, 10, 11 should be settled, in my opinion. Points 1 and 12 are a matter of opinion, and it looks fine to me. She did appear vastly different in her three appearances, so I understand if it's necessary to include an image from STAS or JLU, even though they were cameos. The only thing stopping me from supporting is the word count. As it stands, there is less than 500 words (about 430), and I just can't see how it can be expanded into 1000 without overly padding the article. As such, the article is much better by *not* being "featurable" than it would be if someone tried to pad it out (she's a one-episode character, essentially).--Tim Thomason 07:13, 31 August 2009 (UTC) #I agree with Tim, and since he basically settled the other points, this article could very well be next month's candidate. ― Thailog 09:38, 31 August 2009 (UTC) # Struck out my oppose vote in light of the comments. As for the cameo of Katma, I don't think that could come out in the article. It's just a hologram. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 21:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) November 2009 Timezone (2/0) Support # It satisfies every standard and we never featured a character. Also, we predominantly feature male villains. This should be a step away from that. ― Thailog 10:22, September 20, 2009 (UTC) # I agree. It's also a good read.-'DCritic'If you can read this, you're highlighting this text. Oppose Comments # No vote, wrote it. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 15:47, October 1, 2009 (UTC) December 2009 Apokolips... Now! (1/0) Support # For one, it's December tomorrow and nobody nominated anything ;). For two: iconic episode, well written. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 09:56, November 30, 2009 (UTC) # Agreed. ― Thailog 21:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments February 2010 List of "God!" utterances in the DCAU (3/0) Support # It's long overdue. ― Thailog 20:55, February 1, 2010 (UTC) # Well, it seems a wierd thing to feature, but it did make the top favorite list. I endorse it. MrWhitman 08:46, February 8, 2010 (UTC) # Support, though I don't know what to use for a picture... -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments March 2010 Mad Love (2/0) Support # It is detailed and a relevant story. ― Thailog 15:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) # I really like the infobox image. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 17:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments April 2010 Robin's Reckoning (2/0) Support # It's a good episode, the article is complete and has little to no red links, it has sufficient images. I'm actually surprised this article has never been featured before. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) # I agree. ― 'Thailog' 17:06, March 22, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments May 2010 Big Bang (S/O) Support #An important event in the DCAU (I don't believe we ever featured events before); the page qualifies for all points. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed. ― 'Thailog' 12:01, April 30, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments * I know it's one of my own (reworked) articles, but May is approaching and nobody bothered to nominate. Maybe it's time to put that banner-thingy (the name escapes me at the moment) back at the top of the page? It's been missing for some time now. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Done. ― 'Thailog' 12:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Jule 2010 Bucky Buenaventura (2/0) '''Support' # Of the characters, he's got the best page; it's been a while since we did tzp, and I would currently not nominate Zeta or Ro. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) # Agreed. ― 'Thailog' 18:07, July 8, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments August 2010 Superhero (2/0) Support # Detailed and well sourced. ― Thailog 13:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) # Agree. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 13:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments # I don't like using the Superman pic on the front page. Maybe another, that shows more heroes. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 13:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) September 2010 Lost and Found (S/O) '''Support' # An important episode. It has a good summary (if I say so myself) and virtually no red links. Could do with some more images, though. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 20:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) #It is pretty detailed. -- SFH 14:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments November 2010 Melanie Walker (3/0) Support # Probably because my current research in the RFG over on the other place ;). Melanie is an important character in the portion, and her article reflects that. It's comprehensive, sourced, and has plenty of good pictures. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) #Very detailed. -- SFH 19:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) #I'm biased here, but agreed. ― 'Thailog' 17:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments * Seeing as how I've only now changed September's FA (kept waiting for more votes to come in), this FA could also be extended into November. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. ― 'Thailog' 17:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) December 2010/January 2011 Brainiac (3/O) '''Support' # #Good article. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed. It could use some more images though. ― 'Thailog' 19:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments * There's no rule on anonymous editors nominating, voting, though I would not mind. 82 already has a lot of good edits behind his name/number. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 19:03, December 22, 2010 (UTC) * Not really to do with the nomination, but just thought I'd let you know that "82" is CharmJustice. I just keep forgetting to sign in when I come on to this.